


Caliginous Affairs of the Heart

by Erinismyname



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 Year Old Harry, 19 year old Louis, Louis is a UNI student, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, Top!Harry, Violence, bottom!Louis, deliquent!harry, this will be chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinismyname/pseuds/Erinismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, a 19 year old Uni student finds himself in charge of his delinquent fraternal twin, Harry Styles, after his mother dies and Harry can leave his boarding school that he'd spent the past 8 years at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stan, Stan my man!" Louis slurred drunkenly as he held onto Stan for support as they stumbled back to their shared flat. Louis let out an outrageous fit of giggles before saying with glee, "It rhymes!"

Stan gave a soft chuckle and shook his head, not nearly as drunk as Louis. "So we really need to get you home." 

"I wanted to keep dancing. The poles were calling my name." Louis informed Stan. _"Louis, Louis come dance on me."_

"I'm sure that's what was going on there," Stan said with a chuckle while shaking his head to himself. 

"You're just jealous." Louis responded with a pout. 

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely jealous of you. When was the last time you got laid?" Stan asked, knowing fully that Louis hasn't had sex since his break up, more like when he got dumped, by his boyfriend of nearly two years six months ago. 

"I don't need your advice on my sex life," Louis told Stan. "It's like you're giving me 'The Talk' but instead of trying to make me abstain or be safe, you're encouraging me to let myself go into the world of men." 

"Not quite yet Louis." Stan said with a roll of his eyes. "You need to be a little more sober before I'm sending you home with a guy." 

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Louis said while feigning disdain. 

"Of course not. I just need to get you the right guy and send you off to Happyville." Stan said while continuing to support Louis' alcohol filled body. He felt a pang of sadness as he realized he could now easily support Louis' weight after doing so for the past five months. The death of his mother three months ago didn't help Louis' new affinity for alcohol either.

"I can pick my guys out perfectly well, thank you." Louis slurred out his reply and emphasized it with a drunken sassy finger snap.

"How about that guy by our flat building?" Stan said as he gestured to the tall, dark and lean figure leaning up against the brick wall of the building with a duffle bag by his converse cladded feet. The man was dressed in black skin tight jeans, a plain white v neck, and a black leather jacket with tan fur trim. There were tattoos peeking up from below the line of his v neck that made Louis think the mysterious figure looked dangerous. 'It's a good thing I have a bit of a kink for bad boys,' Louis thought to himself.

"Just take me home. I'm too tired for this shit." Louis groaned unhappily and let his eyelids droop a bit.

"Nonsense." Stan whisked away Louis' attitude. "I'll just ask the fine gentlemen what he thinks and that'll be that." Before Louis could stop Stan, he found them standing right in front of the mystery boy. Louis could easily make out the boys dark curly, or is it wavy, hair that framed his lightly tanned skin. Stan gave Louis a devious smirk before turning to the guy and opening his mouth. 

"Hey how'd you like to fuck him?" Stan said with a smirk still wide across his face as he gestured to Louis. Louis gave Stan a light whack and very nearly lost his balance at that comment. 

"Sorry but I don't fuck whores." The curly haired guy said in a surprisingly deep and drawled out voice. Ouch. 

"I'm not a whore!" Louis shouted out before turning his attention to Stan. "Stan," Louis whined. "Be quiet. You sound like a pimp." 

"Sorry, sorry princess!" Stan said with a snicker. Harry just watched with a look of some annoyance but amusement too on his face at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Stop making me out to be a prostitute. What kind of friend are you?" Louis slurred out drunkenly. Stan let out a bark of laughter at that. Louis had been the one who dragged Stan to a gay bar where Louis, predictably, stripped his shirt off after a few drinks and danced away in the crowd. Now as Stan looked at Louis, he could pass as a stripper or something of the sort with his styled hair, tight turquoise jeans, shirtless body, and skin covered in sparkling oil. His diamond studded belly button piercing also added to that effect. 

"A good one. Maybe if you put on your shirt, people wouldn't be looking at you like they want to jump you." Stan replied firmly, shifting Louis weight on his shoulder. 

"Oh Stan, trying to protect my honor. That's very... very- oh what's the word!" Louis said as he scrunched his nose up. 

"Honorable?" Stan interjected. 

"Ah yes!" Louis exclaimed happily and attempted to clap his hands together but only managed to nearly smack Stan right in the face with his drunken lack of coordination. 

"Hey, could you please open the door for me? He's a bit of a handful." Stan asked Harry as he passed their key card to Harry to unlock the lobby. Louis let out a sound of distaste at that comment but said no more. 

"So you two have a flat in here?" Harry asked Stan as he opened the door with one hand while the other was on his duffle bag.

"Yeah, are you moving in?" Stan asked as he helped Louis into the lobby of their flat building. 

"Sort of. I'm moving in with my brother and his flatmate." Harry said to Stan. 

"Really?" Stan said, his interest piqued at this bit of information. 

"Yeah, uh, do you know which flat Louis Tomlinson lives in?" Harry asked Stan. 

"Well what do you know!" Stan said while straightening Louis out. "Louis here can help you out." 

"Shut up Stan." Louis slurred out, his cheek resting against Stan's shoulder and his eyes closed. "I'm trying to sleep here." 

"I think you need to introduce me to your brother here." Stan whispered into Louis' ear. At that, Louis seemed to wake up and managed to support himself without Stan's help. 

"Where? Where?" Louis asked as he whipped his head around. "I don't seem him. He should be pale, pudgy, brown hair, green eyes and dimples." 

"He's probably changed." Stan told Louis. Harry just watched on in amusement at how ridiculous Louis, his older and extremely fit and fortunately fraternal twin brother, was acting. 

"Harry! Harry, where are you?" Louis yelled out. Stan clamped a hand across Louis' mouth to silence him. 

"We're gonna get in trouble if you keep shouting like that." Stan shushed Louis before their less than pleasant landlady decided to make an appearance.

"How about I make things easier." Harry suggested as he took a stride with his long legs so that he was in front of Louis. "Hey Louis, remember me?" 

"Uh... sure?" Louis said questioningly. How in the world was he supposed to recognize this guy?" 

"I supposed I'll just have to introduce myself." Harry said with a smirk, accented by a dimple in his left cheek. "My name is Harry Styles." 

Louis stared at the huge outstretched hand in disbelief. This guy could not be his brother. What happened to cute and chubby baby fat that made his cheeks resemble those of an adorable little chipmunk? This guy was skinny and most definitely toned. That much was evident as you could see the faint outline of his abs through his tight white v neck. The major problem for Louis though was the hair. His little brother Harry always had short and stick straight hair. This guy had a head covered in lengthy curls and luscious waves that were just begging for Louis to run his fingers through. But there was one thing that Louis couldn't deny. The face still looked the same. There was the loss of some baby fat but that was just to be expected after puberty hit. Also, his vibrant green eyes were the same as those that belonged to Harry. Louis supposed that this must really be his brother but just too be sure, he poked in the dimple on Harry's right cheek. 

"You're early!" Louis sputtered out to Harry before turning towards Stan. "It's Saturday. Right? Harry comes Sunday Stan. Tell me I'm right. I know I'm right."

"Well, technically it is Sunday. It's about 3:30 in the morning now." Stan informed Louis.

"I'm supposed to pick up Harry at 5:30 tomorrow night at the train station." Louis told Stan as he removed his arm around Stan's shoulders to place it on his hip a little wobbly. "This is not 5:30 or the train station." 

"They sent me off on an earlier train. Couldn't wait to get rid of me I guess." Harry told them. "So I guess... surprise?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis said as his head lolled back onto Stan's shoulder. 

"Let's get you to bed then." Stan said to Louis. "I don't want your drool all over my shirt." 

Louis just let out an indignant whine as he let Stan lead his heavy body towards the stairs. "Carry me! Carry me like a queen!" 

"I am not carry your fat arse up four flights of steps." Stan chided Louis as they slowly managed their way up about four of the steps before Louis clung to the railing and refused to let go. "What is it now?" 

"I need a break. Aren't you exhausted?" Louis asked with his drooping eyelids covering half of his glassy blue eyes. 

"You are being ridiculous." Stan said exasperatedly. "Let go." 

"No!" Louis screamed. "I wanna piggyback ride." 

"For god's sake Louis! I want to go to bed sometime before next year." Stan replied. 

"Then give me a piggyback ride." Louis stated his ultimatum and lifted his chin high. 

"Carry this," Harry told Stan as he held out his duffle bag before heading over to Louis. "Get onto my back." 

"I like you better than Stan already. He never gives me piggyback rides." Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and jumped up to clasped his thighs around Harry's thin waist. They finally made their way up the stairs with only slight difficulty when Louis decided to tangle his fingers in Harry's hair or when Harry's arms ached under the strain of another body. 

"We've got to to him to the bathroom first," Stan told Harry as he unlocked the door to their flat. Stan flipped on the lights before leading Harry through Louis' mess of a room to his bathroom. 

"Your hair smells like coconuts," Louis let out a string of giggles as he buried his face in Harry's hair as Harry struggled to get Louis to let go of him. 

"Just set him in front of the toilet. I'll put your bag in your room," Stan told Harry as he opened the door on the other side of the bathroom that led to the guest room. 

Harry eventually got Louis off of his body and in front of the toilet, much to Louis' displeasure. "No. I don't wanna, and you can't make me!"

"What is he going on about?" Harry asked Stan when he reentered the bathroom. 

"If Louis doesn't throw up now then he's gonna wake up with an awful hangover and nothing is worse than a hungover Louis, trust me." Stan told Harry. "You can head into the living room. This isn't so pleasant." 

"I've seen people vomit plenty of times." Harry informed Stan as he leaned his tall figure against the doorway. "I'll just wait till you two are done and then move Louis to bed." 

"Thanks mate." Stan said before returning his focus to Louis. "C'mon you can do it babe." 

Hesitantly, Louis lifted his fingers to his mouth and gagged until he threw up the cocktail of drinks that was formerly residing in his stomach. He shakily got to his feet with some help from Stan, though he could feel himself sobering up. "Time for your teeth and then bedtime." Stan told Louis as he held out Louis' red toothbrush with toothpaste already on it. Lazily, Louis brushed his teeth for two or three minutes before rinsing out his mouth. 

"I can't wait till they fix the elevator." Stan said. "No more drunk Louis until that elevator is fixed because he is just too much to deal with." Louis let out a whine of objection but said nothing about the matter, much to tired to still be awake. He made his way to his bed and splayed his body across it starfish style. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the sofa tonight." Stan told Harry as he wrestled Louis' pants off as Louis thrashed them about. "Louis likes to leave things off till last minute so we were gonna fix up the guest room for you right before getting you from the train station." 

"Do you see what sort of pervert I live with Harry?" Louis said into his mattress. "I'm filing for a restraining order."

"Yeah and while you're at it, you can find someone else to pay the other half of the rent."

"Sofa is fine for me." Harry said absentmindedly as his eyes were trained on Louis' glittered body that Stan was covering up with a duvet.

"Okay I'll just grab you some blankets," Stan said as he went over to Louis' closet and grabbed the extra blanket Louis has that's light blue with a huge white teddy bear on it for cold nights because he just gets cold really easily. "Here you go and just take one of Louis' pillows. He's such a princess about how many pillows he has." 

"I am not a princess Stanley!" Louis mumbled out from his face buried in his favorite pillow. "Take this pillow." Louis lifted his face just long enough to spot Harry before he haplessly flung a pillow in Harry's direction. 

"Don't let him fool you," Stan told Harry as he closed the door to Louis' room behind him with a smirk on his face. "He loves being called princess." 

"I've got that noted," Harry said with a smirk in reply. "Sorry for the early arrival." 

"Oh it's fine." Stan said with a wave of his hand. "Hopefully the sofa is just for tonight. Goodnight!" 

"Yeah, goodnight." Harry said back as Stan disappeared into his own room. Harry quickly stripped himself down to his tight black boxers before settling into the sofa with his feet dangling off the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The streams of light flowing through Louis' sheer curtains and onto his face had never once felt as cruel as they did to Louis in this morning. He let out a low groan as he rolled over to bury his face into his pillow, only succeeding in getting a dull throbbing feeling spreading throughout his whole head. Louis let out a groan and succumbed to the morning light's call to wake up. His mouth was dry and left with the rancid taste of his vomit from the night before. Even brushing his teeth, albeit a bit lazily, the night before hadn't done much. All that vomit and yet Louis still felt the unpleasant feeling of a somewhat toned down version of a hangover.

The first thing that struck Louis once he'd uncovered himself from his blanket cocoon was the smell of bacon wafting into his room. Stan must have had a one night stand with someone who could cook! These were the best mornings that Louis could imagine because he got a warm cooked breakfast and got to tease Stan about his actions the night before. Quickly pulling on some pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, Louis made his way towards the kitchen but stopped short in the doorway to the kitchen.

Stan was sitting in his usual seat at the small round glass table sipping his tea, just like any other morning. There was one unusual addition to their kitchen that quite surprised Louis. Dressed in only tight black boxers was an awfully fit man making a very delicious smelling fry up. As he moved his arm, the muscles in his back contracted, and Louis couldn't help but drool. That was, of course, until the fit man turned around and his face sparked Louis' brain into action to make the connections with the memories of last night.

That man is his brother: Harry. Just the thought of how his mind and body reacted to the sight of Harry made Louis cringe. The many things that had been running through his head were not appropriate to do with his suddenly quite grown up brother, but Louis couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. How had his little brother grown up to be just his type? The world was quite cruel indeed.

"Hi Louis. Want some eggs and bacon?" Harry asked Louis with a smile that soon changed to a look of confusion as he took in Louis' spaced out facial expression.

"Well, I've got to pop down to the store to buy some groceries. You can lounge around here or come with if you want." Louis eventually managed to stutter out to Harry as he shrugged on his faded blue jean jacket with the soft faux fur lining around the collar with sleeves that hung just long enough to cover all but the tips of his fingers.

"Lou, babe, no good morning kiss for me?" Stan asked as he pouted.

"And you say I'm insufferable." Louis mumbled as he made his way over to Stan. Stan turned to display his cheek, and Louis puckered up his lips. The moment Louis's lips met Stan's cheek, Stan grasped Louis's waist and pulled Louis onto his lap.

"C'mon, Lou. Gotta get some food into you before you can leave." Stan picked up a forkful of eggs and pressed them to Louis' lips. "Open up for me, babe."

Louis opened his mouth obediently, but a bright red blush was painted onto his cheeks. He chewed and swallowed the eggs before whispering to Stan, "Stop embarrassing me. Please!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Louis." Stan whispered back and let go of his hold on Louis. Then, he asked Harry, "Can you make a plate for Louis?"

"Sure." Harry replied, making two plates full, one for Louis and one for himself. He placed each the plates at two of the remaining place settings and sat down next to Louis who'd moved off of Stan's lap and into his own chair.

"C'mon and eat some, Louis." Stan said. "I promise it's amazing."

Louis skeptically looked at the fry-up of eggs, sausage, and bacon with two pieces of toast on the side. Nonetheless, his stomach was begging for him to take a bite, and, well, he was never any good at denying his stomach what it wanted. He knew the eggs were good, so he went for the sausage on his plate. Louis let out a moan from the flavors in his mouth. It had been quite a while since he'd had more than cereal or eggs on toast.

Stan chuckled and said, "I'll guess that you liked it, then."

"I loved it!" Louis exclaimed.

"Thanks." Harry gave Louis an eggy smile.

"I hope you know that I'm gonna come to expect this every morning." Louis told Harry.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry replied.

Louis, Stan, and Harry quickly cleared their plates of food, getting seconds before feeling satisfied. Louis placed his dish in the sink, leaving it behind for someone else to clean.

"Alright then. I'm off. Do you two need anything in particular from the store?" Louis asked as he turned away from the sink.

"Get more crisps." Stan said. "We've been out of them since Wednesday."

"Oh and I'm sure we'll just die without them." Louis replied dramatically.

"Don't give me that sass, Lou. Just get me my crisps." Stan said.

"Alright, alright! I will." Louis said before turning towards Harry. "How about you? Do you need anything?"

"Not really, but I might as well just come with you then. Nothing too exciting is going on in here, and I can smoke on the way over," Harry said as he went over to his duffel bag by the couch to pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t shirt. After retrieving his own black leather jacket, his pack of cigarettes, and his lighter, Harry watched Louis return from his room dressed in the same pajama pants and a hoodie with Vans on his feet. 

"You're ruining your lungs, you know." Louis said with his eyebrows raised into an elegant arch as they headed out the door and into the stairwell. "And with that goes your endurance. I've seen many a footballer smoke his own downfall."

"Well," Harry said with a smirk and a wink, "I've never had anyone make any complaints about my stamina."

"That's not what I meant!" Louis said as he cheeks heated up and flushed which was strange. He's no stranger to sex, particularly when it's on the kinkier side of normal, but here he was getting flustered over a small notion. Maybe it's just because his it was his kid brother saying that. Or maybe it's because the sinful mouth that said it is framed by full pink lips and are attached to the fittest man Louis has ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon. It's really a toss up between the two, Louis decided. Fortunately, the two reached the bottom of the staircase, and that helped to dissipate some of the obvious tension that had Louis feeling weighed down as they opened the door and got into the more open space of the foyer of the building.

"How far away is the Sainbury's?" Harry asked as they braved the ambient cold winter air once they exited the flat complex.

"Just two blocks to the left," Louis said before adding with a cheeky grin, "Why? Is it too cold for you bad boy?"

"Shut it," Harry grumbled indignantly. "I just think that I need to learn how to get around here."

"Right," Louis elongated the word sarcastically, clearly not believing a word coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Oh. I see it up ahead. I didn't expect it to be so close." Harry commented.

"Yeah. Looks like you won't have time for that smoke of yours." Louis replied.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'll just smoke on the way home."

"Oh, no you're not." Louis said to that assumption. "You're going to help me carry the groceries."

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I said so." Louis answered. "And I'm the reason you have a roof over your head."

"Well, I am fully capable of smoking a cigarette and carrying groceries." Harry replied.

"Fine, fine. Suit yourself." Louis threw his hands up in the air before mumbling underneath his breath. "Dig your own grave then."

When Louis entered Sainbury's, he was definitely not expecting Harry to know anyone. He thought that they'd get what they needed and leave. However, the trip that was supposed to be short was turning out much differently. Louis had just starting pushing the cart into the produce section the first time Harry recognized someone. It was a tall, broad shouldered lad with short brown hair. His name was Liam, and he'd taken boxing classes with Harry when they were younger. Louis had no idea how Liam had recognized Harry in the first place. Even he hadn't recognized his own brother! Harry had introduced him to Liam and had a nice long chat. Louis just grinned and nodded throughout the fifteen minute conversation, trying not to show his impatience. It happened again at the checkout line. After a long in store trip with Harry trying to put organic brands that Louis' couldn't possibly afford into the cart, he was more than ready for a speedy checkout as to get home more quickly. Instead, he got Harry and the clerk, Tiffany, flirting and exchanging numbers before any checking out was done. When Louis finally thought they were home free, Harry ran into another person that both he and Louis knew while putting away the small cart.

"Harry!" A familiar Bradford accent called out.

"Zayn! I wasn't expecting to see you here." Harry said as he moved the groceries he was carrying to on arm in order to give Zayn a one armed hug.

"I see you brought the Tommo with you." Zayn commented, sending a wink and lewd grin Louis' way.

Louis just scoffed. He'd had more than enough of Zayn's constant attempts to get in his pants. "How in the world do you two know each other?"

"I was sent to that hellhole Harry was stuck in for a semester." Zayn explained. "We got right into things from the start."

"That we did." Harry said with a smirk. 

"So what are you two doing together?" Zayn asked, giving Harry a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"We're just getting some groceries and heading home. You want to come with?" Harry asked Zayn.

Louis gave Harry a death glare that went unnoticed by him. Zayn, on the other hand, saw it and replied with a grin. "I'd love to."

~

Louis was grumbling to himself the whole way back to the flat. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. Harry never should have come along. If he hadn't, then Louis wouldn't be 'leading the way' for Harry and Zayn. Louis was particularly unhappy about it because he knew that Zayn would be watching his arse. Zayn made enough comments about Louis' bum for the semester of English they took together to make Louis feel quite uneasy around Zayn. Listening intently, Louis was trying to pick up on their conversation they were having behind him but could only pick up bits and pieces.

"How'd you manage to bag him in one night?" Zayn asked Harry.

"I didn't. He's my brother, and I moved into his flat since I was released." Harry replied.

"More for me." Zayn said with a grin. He then purposely rose his voice, making sure he was loud enough for Louis to hear. "Well, you can at least still appreciate such a nice arse."

That was all it took for Louis to stop in his tracks, turn around, and yell at Zayn. "You shut up about my arse! I've already told you that I'll never let you anywhere near it so just shut up, asshole!"

Quickly walking the last block to the flat building, Louis stormed into the building, not even bothering to say hi to Susan, the nice old lady who spent her time reading in the lobby area. For once, Louis didn't let the ache in his thighs and calves slow him down on his trek up the myriad of stairs, even with the multitude of groceries increasing the strain.

Quickly unlocking the door, Louis left it slightly ajar for Harry and Zayn before heading into the kitchen. Seeing that Stan was gone, he let out a groan. He was going to be stuck with Harry and Zayn without any support. At least Louis knew that Stan wouldn't hesitate to kick Zayn out once he got back from wherever he'd gone to. He unloaded and put away the groceries in record time before retreating into his room and closing the door. He sent a quick text containing 'S.O.S' to Stan before plopping down onto his bed.

If one thing was for certain, Zayn Malik was in his flat, and Louis didn't like that one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how short and late this is. School and life in general have been crazy busy. If you notice any mistakes, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any grammatical errors so I can fix them. Please leave comments and kudos!!! Thanks so much for reading! xxx  
> P.S: my tumblr is harry-and-louis-love.tumblr.com if you have any questions


End file.
